vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Çok Powder
Çok Powder (pronounced CH-O-CK) is Rosamund's main magical item and is carried around in her specal satchel that never leaves her side. History Çok Powder was invited by Damla Yilmaz, Rosamund’s mother. Making by accident when she was 12, it became her personal magical item which she then passed down to her daughter. Recipe TBA Abilities The spells Çok Powder can be used for are: * Locating Spells – Locator spells allow witches to discern the location of an object or person anywhere in the world. Locator spells are ineffective if the person or object is being hidden with a cloaking spell. * Boundary Spells – Boundary spells allow witches to trap someone or something in a certain place or space during a certain amount of time, or prevent them from entering a location. Several Boundary Spells are linked to astrological events such as moon phases or solar phases. * Cloaking Spells & Illusions – These kinds of spells allow witches to to do one or both of two different things. The first is to physically cloak a being, location, or object, making it undetectable to the senses. The second is to render a being, location, or object, undetectable by a locator spell, making it so that magic cannot track them. * Curses & Hexes – Powerful spells that cause either harm or damage to fall upon a victim. To work, most of them require physical contact with the target of the spell or with an object owned by it or a part of his/her body such as nails, hairs or blood. Several are ritualistic in nature. * Possession Spells – These spells allow witches to possess living bodies or to exorcise them. It's unknown how the host feels during the possession, though evidence provided indicates that they enter a sleep state, unaware of what is happening. If the body dies, the host will die too while the spirit of the possessor can jump into another body as proven by the witch Celeste DuBois. However, some skilled witches can leave their host's bodies unharmed. * Protection Spells – These spells provide protection to the user as a sort of insurance. Protection can vary based on the user's requirements however, most protection spells seen thus far have been used against immediate death. It is highly possible protection spells protect the soul and prevents one from truly dying as they are done beforehand in anticipation of danger/immediate death and dying before casting said spell would require a resurrection spell. They can come in the form of enchantments such as a daylight ring's protection against sunlight. Protection spells do come with restrictions such as one use per spell or protection from a specific form of death (burning from sunlight, supernatural death etc.) most likely due to nature's rule that all living beings must die. Thus, it is highly likely that protection spells do not cover natural death(old age). * Offensive Spells – Like Curses and Hexes, these spells are created to harm somebody only in a more direct and aggressive way. * Elemental Spells – In this category are listed some spells related to natural elements, such as to stir-fire (pyrokinesis), or manipulate the life of plants. * Communication/Message Spells – A Message Spell is spell that is able to send a message to a certain person through space by burning the message (which contains a couple strands of the intended recepient's hair) over a flame. Trivia * Çok, means ''Many ''in Turkish and its approate since the powder has many uses,Category:The Trybrid Series